super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass
Not to be confused with Bass.EXE, a Tribute from USG2 who placed second and returned in USG5. "Get lost, loser!" ---Bass in his Mega Man and Bass CD Data. Backstory Bass hails from the Mega Man universe, being a robot created by Dr Wily to rival Mega Man. He was created using Mega Man's blueprints, as his wolf Treble was from Rush's. He debuted in Mega Man 7, where he tricked Mega Man into believing he was an ally, until he faked injury in Shade Man's stage and broke into Light Labs, stealing the blueprints for the Super Adaptor and wrecking the place. He battles Mega Man in Skull Castle, where he uses his own version of the Super Adaptor, the Treble Boost. He is defeated, however, and appears to save Wily from Mega Man at the end of the game before escaping. He then appeared in Mega Man 8, battling Mega Man in the intro cutscene before the blue bomber leaves to investigate Wily Island, and Bass swears revenge. He appears in Skull Castle later, using a Treble Boost powered up by the Evil Energy. He is defeated again, however, and retreats. He is playable for the first time in the main series in Mega Man & Bass, where Wily sends him to team up with Mega Man to defeat King and his army. However, Bass later discovered it was Wily controlling King, and defeated the old scientist, demanding answers. Wily told him it was to test him, and that teaming up with a 'King II' would ensure his victory against Mega Man. Proto Man appears and destroys the plan for said robot, and lectures Bass about always loosing because he has nothing to fight for. Bass snaps back, telling him he didn't care and would continue fighting to destroy Mega Man. He left Wily for good after that, as seen in his playable DLC appearance in Mega Man 10 where he destroys the Roboenza-infected Robot Masters alongside Mega Man and Proto Man. He defeats Wily later on (after being saved from Roboenza by Treble) and leaves him in space for dead while he was sick. However, Wily was taken to the hospital by Mega Man and Proto Man. He also made appearances in spinoffs such as Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, and Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Survival Games 5 Bass appeared in the fifth survival games as a tribute. He made an alliance with Shadow and Red (the latter of which died in the training room) and picked a fight with basically everyone who entered the Cornucopia, claiming it as his and Shadow's territory. During this time, he also planted landmines to protect from invasion, and kept one a secret for a surprise attack if necessary, and gained twenty ninja stars. He also was sponsored a burger after Shadow was killed overnight. However, nobody dared attack him until the Final 4, in which he fought Bobbery and Shio while Billy the Villager was killed off. Bobbery attempted to kill both Bass and himself so Shio would claim victory (this got complaints from TopHattedTroopa, the one playing as Bass), but he only managed to weaken him. Bass laughed at his effort and retreated to the corn, waiting for Shio. When she came, he tricked her into walking into the landmines and bombarded her with pellets and ninja starts until she fell to the ground and he killed her, making him the champion of the Survival Games, and he proclaimed himself to br the most powrrful warrior of all, taunting the now dead Mega Man about how he has proven his superiority to him once and for all. Category:Tributes Category:Season 5